smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Representation
Representations were items that appeared in the background of the character select screen from Hitler's moveset, to Mary's moveset. They were, as the name suggests, representations of the playable characters. List of Representations The King: A wine goblet, which is one of the King's main weapons in Super Smash Bros Lawl. I.M. Meen: A magic book, which traps all bookworms in the "MAGIC LABYRINTH OF I! M! MEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEEEEN!!!" Nostalgia Critic: A 6mm pistol, which NC commonly uses in his reviews to kill someone, or sometimes just to shoot things like the lunatic that he is. Leonidas: A spartan spear and shield, said to be a Spartan soldier's pride and joy (next to their first meal in hell, of course). Tommy Wiseau: A football, which Tommy and his friends toss around throughout the entirety of The Room. Madotsuki: A kitchen knife, which is Madotsuki's primary weapon in both Lawl and Yume Nikki. AVGN: The Nintendo Power Glove, which AVGN uses for his Down Special in Lawl. Mama Luigi: A football, made of stone (he chiseled it). Dr. Robotnik: The Eggmobile, Robotnik's main mode of transportation in AOSTH. Irate Gamer: A pile of bananas, which falls on Irate Gamer in one of his taunts, and one of his victory poses. Frollo: A sword, which Frollo used to try and kill Quasimodo and Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Gaston: A bowl with four eggs in it (No one miscounts like Gaston?). Hitler: The Pencil of Doom, which Hitler has used to cause mass destruction over the world, and he uses as his Down Special in Lawl. Panty & Stocking: Their two angelic weapons (a gun for Panty, and two blades for Stocking). Billy Mays: Oxi Clean Detergent, which he uses for his Standard Special in Lawl. Yomika: Her hair, which is her main form of attack in both Dream Graffiti, and Lawl. Guile: His infamous haircut, which may or may not make him stronger. Bison: Two wooden crates, which he chucked at E. Honda in the Street Fighter TV Series. Ib: The three paintings that Ib uses in her moveset. Hank Hill: A propane tank, which Hank uses in his Standard Special. Scanty & Kneesocks: Their two demonic weapons (two guns for Scanty, and a scythe for Kneesocks). Nicolas Cage: A beehive, which was used to torture him in The Wickerman. Best Hercules: An image of his gay friend's head. Jaime Maussan: An OVNI, the Spanish word for UFO. Don Ramon: A chalkboard with La Calavera on it, que significa, "¡PELIGRO!" Dr. Wily: The Wily Capsule, Dr. Wily's main mode of transportation in the Mega Man TV Show. Haruhi: An image of Mikuru, who Haruhi summons for her Standard Special. Zoolander: An image of his face(let's just hope it doesn't get covered in gasoline...). New Hercules: A large plank of wood, what he uses for his Down Special. Aya: An image of Ogre's face. who Aya summons for her Up Special. Carlos Trejo: His beloved motorcycle, or as he calls it, "El amor de mi vida". Weird Al: An image of some food and a bus, references to two of his songs, "Eat It", and "Another One Rides the Bus". J. Jonah Jameson: A COMBUSTIBLE LEMON, THAT BURNS YOUR HOUSE DOWN!!!!! Trivia -Mary, Codec Snake, Toon Pyron, and Xerxes do not have a representation, due to the character select being revised in Mary's moveset.